


Build Me Up (Don’t Tear Me Down)

by Salmonellagogo



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Secretly Soft Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: Jason wanted to ruin him.For Kinktober, day 6.





	Build Me Up (Don’t Tear Me Down)

**Author's Note:**

> This is smol and not very exciting but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Written for Oliviathecf’s kinktober prompts list, day 6: face-sitting. Find the list on their Tumblr blog. I do realize I am a week late for this prompt lmao.

Jason wanted to ruin him. 

He wanted to see that face flushed, pupils dilated to swallow the color around them, hair tousled and his hands grabbing Jason like he couldn’t get enough of him. 

It was the best revenge, in Jason's opinion. He wanted to pull Bruce apart, drive him crazy enough that he'd do _anything_ to have Jason at that moment. 

It felt nice to be wanted, and it felt nicer to have the bruises on his body, after. To see the evidence of how he'd made Bruce fall. Conquered. Because, as much as Jason was the one being wrecked night after night, he knew that Bruce was the more ruined because of it. 

Pain prickled the back of Jason's neck when Bruce dug his nails in, his strong hand holding Jason in place. Jason swallowed, feeling the girth of Bruce's cock stretching his throat. 

They were on Jason's bed. The old, used mattress he'd dragged back to his safehouse. Bruce would have preferred taking Jason back to the manor, to his bed with its millions thread count sheets, but Jason had insisted. His place or nothing at all, and Bruce had wanted him enough to comply. His acquiescence had made something inside Jason's chest soar. 

Bruce was naked as the day he was born, lying on his back, with Jason kneeling between his legs and making muffled noises as he swallowed Bruce to the root and craddled the underside of Bruce's cock with his tongue. But he paused when Bruce tugged his hair and made him look up the lenght of his sculpted body. He found Bruce's hungry eyes, looking at him like he'd swallowed Jason whole if he could. Jason put his hand on either side of Bruce's hips and pushed away from the man. 

A smirk graced his lips. "Almost there already, old man?"

"Come here." 

Jason snorted, though he complied. Bruce's hands never leaving him as he slid up the man’s body, caressing Jason from his face, to his neck and down to Jason's sides, leaving twin paths of heat on Jason's skin. 

They kissed, then. A meeting of open mouths. Something that was more of a fight on Jason's part, but Bruce was patient enough, at least in this, to coax Jason into slowing down. His thumb circled one patch of skin on Jason's waist. The kiss lasted for a while, long minutes that left Jason panting, his hips desperately seeking friction, sliding against Bruce's rock hard abs, glancing against Bruce's cock every now and then. Bruce swallowed each moan and whine that escaped him, his hands a steady presence on Jason's body, never restraining nor guiding him, letting Jason take what he wanted. 

Jason was already close when Bruce broke the kiss. He opened his eyes to Bruce's blown out pupils, to his cherry red lips, swollen and shiny with spit. The man looked _debauched_. God. Jason wanted him, wanted to _come_. 

"Bruce," Jason said. "Please." His hips met resistance from Bruce's hold when he tried to move them, his cock lying on Bruce's stomach, hot and heavy, and leaking precome. 

"Come up here, Jay. Let me see you." 

Jason had been the one taking cock down his throat all night, but Bruce was the one whose voice was positively hoarse. Jesus. 

That thought, combined with the implication of Bruce's order, drove a low whine from Jason's lips, but he obeyed. He got on his knees and shuffled forward until both of his hands could brace against the wall. 

Bruce's face was right in front of his cock and his fingers kneaded Jason's ass. Jason moaned, arching his back, tilting his head. But Bruce wasn't done. He coaxed Jason to go further, practically lifting Jason by his ass to hover above his face. 

Jason's cheeks grew warm. His hands clenched into fists against the wall. This way, Bruce could see everything. His balls hanging heavy in the air, hairless because he had shaved that morning--telling himself it hadn't been for Bruce all the while. Bruce nuzzled them, extracting a unintelligible noise from Jason. Then he licked Jason, from his ball to his taint, and down to his entrance. 

Jason trembled. 

"B," he moaned. Bruce circled his entrance, teasing him, and one of Jason's hand shot down to grab his hair. "Bruce. Don't tease. _Please_." 

Bruce retracted his tongue, but before Jason could protest, he felt a kiss, a brief one on his pucker. Then, without fanfare Bruce delved inside. 

Jason screamed. He yanked Bruce's hair, unheeding that he was hurting the man. All his focus was on the velvety hot tongue searching inside of him. It was good. Too good that Jason couldn't have possibly lasted long. His hole contracted around Bruce's tongue, feeling it stabbing in and out in a motion that mimic fucking.

"Bruce. Bruce. _Fuck_," Jason said as he fisted his hand around his cock, squeezing the head. It didn't take much. Bruce stretched his tongue as far as it could reach. His hand massaged Jason's ass and Jason couldn't help it. He tipped over the edge. His vision whited out as his cock shoot pearly come messily. It landed mostly on the wall, but some of it ended up on Bruce's hair as well. Jason wheezed out a weak laugh when he could.

He felt too large for his own skin. His fingers, still dirty with semen, came back to run through Bruce's hair.

Bruce tapped one side of Jason's ass with his index finger. At this point, his hands were supporting Jason's entire weight. "Having fun?" 

"Hmmm. Maybe. You look ridiculous." Jason grinned. He scrambled back down on weak knees and flopped above Bruce's body, resting his head on Bruce's shoulder. 

Bruce was still hard. The unmistakable heat of his cock was nudging Jason's hips. Jason kissed his collarbone. "Give me a minute, old man. Then you can pound me to the mattress." 

Bruce patted his head, caressed his back. The touch was painfully gentle. But Jason knew without a shadow of doubt, by the end of this night, he'd have Bruce holding his hips with bruising force, fucking into him the way he wanted. 

For now, he just wanted to close his eyes. 


End file.
